


Fairy Tales by Corona [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Fairy Tales by Corona."We may have to consider the possibility that he's cursed," Gaius said seriously.





	Fairy Tales by Corona [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343254) by Corona. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.

Title: Fairy Tales

Author: Corona

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Merlin

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur, Arthur/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: none

Summary: "We may have to consider the possibility that he's cursed," Gaius said seriously.

Text: [here](http://community.livejournal.com/libraryofsol/77331.html)

Length: 00:09:08

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/fairy%20tales.mp3)


End file.
